Commercial and/or industrial electrical panel meter systems may provide electrical power and circuit-breaker protection to a plurality of electrical branch circuits via an electrical panel coupled to a power source. Commercial and/or industrial electrical panel meter systems may have, e.g., 40-50 branch circuits. Each branch circuit may have its own meter module mounted in the electrical panel that may provide electrical readings at periodic intervals as determined by a controller of the electrical panel meter system. The electrical readings may include one or more of, e.g., power (kilowatts), energy (kilowatt-hours), voltage (volts), current (amps) and/or related parameters (e.g., power factor) and combinations thereof. In some known electrical panel meter systems, testing the metering accuracy of the meter modules may involve removing the meter modules from the electrical panel meter system and individually testing each with specialized, often non-portable, test equipment. Such testing may be tedious, time consuming, and/or costly.
Accordingly, there is a need for apparatus and methods for field testing the metering accuracy of meter modules in an electrical panel meter system.